mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2416
Mikey Episode Number: 2416 Date: Wednesday, Feburary 17, 1994 Sponsors: F, R, 11 Season 7: 1993-1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Today is the day that Betty Lou starts day care with Angela, but she doesn't want to go. Even though her mom told her about all the good things that would happen at day care, she still doesn't want to go, because it would mean leaving her dolly alone in the house, but she feels like going once her mom says she can take her dolly with her after all. She puts on her coat, and gathers some extra items for her dolly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Off to School" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster are the teachers of a two-headed-oriented classroom, with Elmo and Telly as their pupil/pupils (they are sharing the same shirt). The first lesson is to say "Good Morning" in monster language, then how to argue over what to read. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A map of Australia morphs into the shape of animals that are found there |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Magical Herman's number trick |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|An Anything Muppet girl shows the viewers that the number 11 is the same right side up and upside down |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|It's A Lovely Eleven Morning |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|At day care, Angela informs Nathan, Zoe and Baby Bear that there's a new girl coming to join them soon. Baby Bear and Zoe practice the way they'll introduce themselves to her, but when Betty Lou arrives, it turns out they already know each other. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie plays a game of "Touch Your Face" with the viewer |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A big F emerges, "Jaws"-like, in a swimming pool |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|F / f (space paint) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird displays a letter F for FAST, then moves around fast. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: F |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The kids fly around and form a triangle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Annette Monster and Frankie Monster sing "Love the Ocean" to urge others to "show respect for the sea" and refrain from throwing trash in the water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray climbs over a box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bear and Zoe argue over who will show Betty Lou her cubby, so Angela suggests they cooperate. Baby Bear shows that he keeps a bowl and some porridge mix in his cubby, and Zoe displays the name tag above hers. Since Betty Lou is only four, she can't write her name, so Angela shows her how, and puts the name tag above her cubby. They assure her she'll be able to find it, because all the cubby name tags are different colors |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover R/r |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|R for rose |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|R for Rhinoceros (poem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats sing "Count it Higher." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|B ... US! We're on the bus! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Now the kids are all drawing fish pictures with crayons. Betty Lou finds it difficult to draw while holding her dolly, but doesn't want to let go of it. Just then, Jamal enters with baby Kayla, who needs a nap. Angela suggests that maybe Betty Lou's dolly needs a nap too, and lets her borrow a doll-sized bed. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Various situations of before and after, to a hip-hop beat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: R - Rope |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Cast Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gordon, Susan, Gladys the Cow, and Elmo sing about going to the library. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a baby learning to walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cat (Allen Swift) teaches musician cats how to play harmony. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird and tennis star Michael Chang play tennis together and tie their shoes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Chipmunk Adventure Scene | style="text-align: center"|"The Girls of Rock 'N' Roll" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Betty Lou's mom comes to pick her up, and is surprised to see her without her dolly. Angela explains what happened |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Jamal announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, his Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Big Bird holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide